


A Strange, Quirky, Little Man

by hopefulsilence



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulsilence/pseuds/hopefulsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is a strange, little man, isn't he? A lonesome existence, save just a few years with friends. The TARDIS is the only one that stayed with him through it all. However, what happens if it isn't there next time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange, Quirky, Little Man

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly had Doctor Who feels and I wanted to put it down. Enjoy.

What a small little man. Quirky, strange, and even more mysterious than the last. He has had more than one idea. Some bad, more amazingly brilliant. Traveling through time and space with his little blue box, he has made many friends. Some stayed, some left. Others got lost and more than one even fell in love. But he didn't understand the concept of companionship. The many people that he let come along with him taught him a valuable lesson: You can't always do it alone.

So now he travels through space and time looking for a new friend. He'll never forget the friends that he has lost, loved, and most of all, trusted. He could never forget Rose Tyler, who he may or may not have fallen in love with. Donna Noble, who was used by her fiance. Amy and Rory Williams, who met their fate at the hand of a not-so-angelic angel. But he was used to being alone.

Above all, he was still a little man in a little blue box. Smaller on the outside and bigger in the inside. The TARDIS will always be his home. He knows that he has no where else to go. Being the last of his kind has that kind of toll on the mind. It could make someone mad. He fights his own battles, deals with his own demons, all alone. He doesn't have a mother or a father that he can turn to. He is alone; but at the same time, he isn't.

The TARDIS is his home, his family, his friend. The TARDIS will always be there. The TARDIS is where he can sit and think about what has to be done. Where he can mourn over fallen friends.

But what happens if he doesn't have the TARDIS next time?


End file.
